Touch of the Phoenix
by hisluv
Summary: Kai is having lustful dreams, and so is someone else! KaiOC


Touch of the Phoenix

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N-** I know you probably want updates rather than new stories, but I've been writing on this as long as I have Like No Other and Phoenix Tears. 

The telepathic speech part of the key includes Bitbeast speech.

**

* * *

Disclaimer- **I don't own Kai…sniff…or Beyblade…sniff…or the other characters…sniff…including Tala…sniff…all of whom will appear later…sniff. Betta, Gertie, and anyone else unknown are mine, however. 

* * *

Chapter 1- Sweet Dreams 

It began as it usually did, with a screech, his minds eye filled with hot flames. Gasps and moans surrounded him, as did raw cries and screams. The colours swirled around him, the red pulsing; the yellow soothing; the orange soft. Flashes of light accompanied the colour and the sounds; there were textures, too, soft, smooth, warm. Silk, satin, heat. Wet.

He needed… he knew what he needed, and it wasn't here. **_Come to me, let me have you, let me love you, let me take you._**

He was burning from the inside with an ache that he needed to satisfy. It was driving him wild, driving him feral. He wanted to grab the first female he saw and…

Kai sat up, sweating. It had been that dream again, the one he had been having every night for the past four nights. It left him panting, exhausted, and thoroughly spent.

Sighing, he got up, gathering up his bed sheets that were soaked with sweat and… stuff, as well as some clean clothes to wear. He wouldn't get to sleep again that night. Experience had taught him that.

Putting the laundry in the washing machine in the utility room down the hallway, he headed for the bathroom to take a shower. A long shower. As cold as it would go.

By the time he got dressed and made his way downstairs, he was shivering. What was wrong with him, why was he having those dreams?

He slipped his hand into his pocket and came out with Dranzer, having had taken the beyblade along with his clean clothes. Looking at it, he noticed Dranzer's eyes were glowing. "You're restless tonight, aren't you?"

Silently, he put the blade back into his pocket and sat down at the kitchen table with a hot drink, listening to the soothing hum of the washer.

Hours past and the washer stopped then clicked over to dryer mode. Everything in this house was state of the art. Well, it couldn't really be called a house- it was more like a mansion, and even had a couple of hundred acres. He insisted on living there alone though, he didn't want anyone else around- especially not servants. Kai wouldn't even let his friends stay here. When they were training, everyone, including him, went to Tyson's grandfather's dojo, anyway. Besides, this mansion wasn't anywhere near Bakuten, it was on Hokkaido, one of the other Japanese islands.

Looking up at the clock, he sighed. He would have to start getting ready for school soon; he had just enough time to take his laundry from the dryer and put his sheets back on the bed.

Just like the dream would be the same every night, school would be the same everyday. When he first started school, he didn't fit in, everyone were already solid in their little groups-Kai didn't belong. His lack of conversation meant no one talked to him. Everyday he ignored everyone and they ignored him.

Later that day, at school.

He had been thinking about the dream, not paying attention to class, when a voice borke him out of his spell.

"Ew, Betta, that loser's staring at you!"

Refocusing his eyes and shaking his head a little, Kai moved his gaze to the speaker and frowned. Gertie again. That suck up piece of cheerleader was always making comments about him. Usually he just ignored it, but he felt like doing something different. So, looking right at her, he stood up, collected his stuff and swore at her in Russian before walking out of the door.

Betta watched him leave. Just after he swore at Gertie, he had moved his face in the direction of hers, and she had just made out the glint of eyes from beneath his hair, and a jolt passed through her. Who was he? She didn't even know his name, how long he'd been here, or even what he looked like. He wore the uniform everyone else did, and his hair covered his face. All she knew was that he wasn't overweight, he was tall, and he had unusual hair: two different shades of blue. And there was something about him that had shot down her spine.

"How long has he come here?" Betta asked Gertie. The girl was at that moment examining her roots in a compact mirror.

"About two years." She replied absently. "As soon as I saw him I thought- Loser. I mean, today is the first time I've heard him speak. Plus, he gets full marks in like everything." She shut up and went to studying her complexion instead.

That didn't tell her much about him, except that she hadn't noticed him until now. Why had he only just now come to her attention? Why had his gaze sent warm shivers through her bones?

"**_Maybe you should ask him," _**her bitbeast Solaria wisely said.

**_Maybe I should, _**she thought.

**

* * *

A/N-** I know, short and with a weird ending, but I had to stop it because it seemed to go a little off towards the end. Oh well, hope you review. 


End file.
